Explosión
by AliceMlfy
Summary: La magia involuntaria a veces puede ser muy peligrosa.


Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar** (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). **Di no al plagio.**

 **Los leo abajo.**

* * *

Explosión.

Era la primera vez que algo extraño ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, la cara de George Finigan al ver cómo su hijo había hecho explotar la alfombra lo había puesto en alerta.

Si bien tenía solo 5 años, Seamus Finigan comprendía a la perfección las caras de susto que sus progenitores hacían, pues él mismo había hecho esas mismas caras. Su padre estaba de espaldas entre la pared y el marco de la pared, intentando mantenerse de pie mientras el pequeño Seamus trataba así mismo de alejarse del fuego que había hecho.

Rápidamente, y sacándose todo el susto que podría tener, George Finigan se acercó con un cojín y comenzó a golpear el fuego para extinguirlo. Cuando estuvo apagado, George estiró sus brazos y acogió al pequeño niño asustado.

— ¿Utilizaste los cerillos, Seamus? —preguntó el padre―, no quiero que mientas.

— No― dijo el pequeño asustado.

— Dame una explicación, entonces.

— Yo… no sé.

— Relátame paso a paso, hijo― dijo George algo pálido, caminando hacia el patio trasero, donde se sentó aquella tarde de verano.

— Estaba sentado, me dijiste que iríamos al parque, me puse feliz y… apareció esa llama cuando apareciste.

Y para ser sinceros siempre había sospechado de cosas extrañas en su casa, partiendo por su mujer.

La puerta se abrió y la voz de Elisa Finigan resonó fuerte.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?, ¡George! ¡Seamus! —gritó la mujer.

— Aquí, cielo― dijo George desde el jardín.

— ¿Qué pasó? ― dijo la mujer de cabello color arena y la mirada preocupada.

— Algo se incendió.

— Se prendió solo― dijo Seamus. La mujer se sentó frente a su hijo, en el suelo.

— Cómo…

— Dice que se puso feliz y que pum, se encendió

La mujer comenzó a reír, y tomó a su hijo en brazos para darle vueltas por los aires.

— Cariño… ¿explicación?

— Sí… em... verás… Dios, qué digo― dijo la mujer sentándose junto a su esposo.

— Por qué tan feliz de que tu hijo casi incendiara la sala o peor aún, que muriera.

— No iba a morir. Ese fuego no le dañaría.

— ¿De qué…?

— Cariño…― Seamus miraba a su madre muy nerviosa―… soy bruja.

— A veces lo eres, pero qué tiene que ver con Seamus― Elisa sonrió por la broma.

— Te lo demostraré― dijo a tiempo que tomaba su bolso y sacaba una varita de madera.

— ¿Y eso?

— Dame tus manos― dijo la mujer.

George se las entregó con las palmas hacia arriba. Una pequeña flor salió de sus palmas cuando la mujer colocó la punta de la varita en ella. El gritó de George hizo que se levantara y chocara con la pared.

— Seamus también es mago, como yo, por eso estoy feliz, porque él tiene magia…

— ¡Es el diablo! —gritó el hombre para luego salir de la casa con un portazo.

Seamus miró a su madre a tiempo que ella lo abrazaba. Sintió su hombro humedecerse y no comprendió, hasta muchos años después, que su madre había estado llorando en ese momento.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— Cuando mi papá se enteró de eso casi se muere― dijo el muchacho a su nueva casa en Hogwarts.

— Hubiese sido genial que mis padres hubiesen reaccionado felices por mi primera actitud de magia― dijo una pequeña de pelo de arbusto―. Ellos solo pensaron que estaba loca. Me llevaron incluso al psicólogo. Tuvimos suerte que el doctor era Squib― dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

— Qué es squib― preguntó un pequeño Harry subiéndose los lentes.

— Creo que es un ser mágico sin magia― dijo la muchacha mirando el cielo. Luego miró al pelirrojo que masticaba pollo.

— Sí… así es― confirmó Ron.

— ¿Y qué dijo tu padre al enterarse? —preguntó Neville.

— Pues…― en ese momento, la copa de agua de Seamus explotó, haciendo que todos se hicieran para atrás, mojando la cara del muchacho y de paso a Neville. Luego de eso todos rieron― algo así.

OoOoOoOoOoO

George avanzó varias cuadras caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Pasó por la cafetería que su esposa amaba y miró el aparador. Un pastel de queso estaba recién colocándose en él; el favorito de Seamus. Sonrió ante eso.

Miró su mano, ahí estaba aún la flor que su mujer había hecho crecer en ella. Sin pensarlo más, entró a la cafetería y compró el postre por completo.

Seamus sintió que la puerta era abierta y cerrada a tiempo. Su madre cocinaba en la cocina tranquilamente, lenta como siempre. Su padre entró por la cocina y ella se volteó. Sonrió al verlo.

— Perdón lo idiota― dijo dejando el pastel de queso en la mesa, lejos del niño.

Elisa sonrió y lo abrazó.

— Si quieres no hago magia, si quieres seguimos como siempre…

— No. Nuestro hijo es como tú― dijo en su hombro―, y quiero saberlo todo… amor, la cocina― dijo a tiempo que veía como la olla comenzaba a hervir.

Elisa, en un movimiento de varita, hizo que toda la comida comenzara a hacerse sola, dejando a George maravillado.

— Puedo hacer esto y muchas cosas más.

— ¿Y yo? —dijo Seamus a tiempo que ponía los ojos en el pastel, el cual sin quererlo había explotado en un fuerte estallido, asustando a los dos adultos.

— Lo manejará con el tiempo― aseguró Elisa a su marido que, con una mano en el corazón por el susto, se colocaba pálido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seamus había colocado los explosivos en el puente. La profesora McGonagall le había dado permiso de volar el puente con los mortífagos en él. Vio cómo Neville venía hacia él, dándole la señal. El muchacho estiró la mano hacia adelante y con el movimiento de sus dedos comenzó a detonar los petardos en serie. En el medio del puente, con otro movimiento de manos, logró hacer explotar una buena parte de la madera, dejando caer al vacío a muchos mortífagos… definitivamente lo manejaba.

* * *

Este OS lo hice para **warelestrange, (Lorena Pavez)** por el regalo del amigo secreto, sin embargo, ella no era mi amiga secreta XD. hubo un problema de la página y bueno, lo hice.

espero que les haya gustado!

besos!

Alice~


End file.
